


Forboding Sensations

by Yukito



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Gen, angsty, some small violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A short little angsty fic





	Forboding Sensations

"Lassie!" Shawn Spencer bounded up the steps of the police station two steps at a time with Gus trailing behind him. They were both in a huff, hurrying urgently towards Carlton Lassiter who had been casually walking into the Santa Barbara Police Department building. "Where's Jules?"

Lassiter took one look behind him and rolled his eyes. "Where she's supposed to be, Spencer. On a case. Undercover. Meaning, you two," Lassiter pointed at them as he reached the door. "are to stay out of her way or you'll blow her cover."

"What?!" Shawn's voice went high pitched and Gus' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "No, nonononono!" The truth was Shawn was fairly certain Juliet's cover had already been comprimised and the bad guys knew exactly who she was. He had to think fast. "I'm, uh, sensing something." Shawn saw Lassiter roll his eyes again and decided to cut to the case, "Juliet! Jules is in danger. They know who she is. We have to go and save her!"

Shawn didn't wait for an answer. He turned and barreled down the stairs towards Gus' small, blue Gus. Gus was, again, right behind him and Lassiter was jogging to his own car. As much as Lassiter didn't believe for a minute that Shawn Spencer was psychic, he wasn't going to chance letting his partner be in danger either.

The entire drive to the pier, Shawn Spencer spent it humming the tune of George Michael in order to keep from going insane. The people Jules had been investigating had been into more serious things than they originally suspected, including murder. Murder, which was something Shawn so did not want to equate with the environment Jules was in right now.

Gus was barely at a standstill before Shawn was out of the passenger seat. "Shawn, wait!" Gus hissed as he ran after him and caught up with his friend as they neared the dock which had a houseboat at the end of it. "What are you going to do? You can't just go in there, Shawn. These people are dangerous."

"Gus," Shawn looked to his friend. " _Jules_ is in there. We have to do _something_."

"We should wait for Lassiter. Wait until -" There was a female shot and a gun shot and before Gus new it, Shawn was halfway down the pier to the boat.

When Shawn Spencer pulled open the door, he felt as if he had been hit in the gut. Juliet was suspended by her arms in the middle of the room looking as if she'd been somebody's punching bag. What was worse was the bullet-sized hole in her stomach and the ever darkened circle around it on her shirt. "Juliet." His voice was hoarse and barely audible as he searched for something to cut her free. She fell into his arms and he slumped to the ground with her.

Shawn was frantically putting pressure on her stomach wound. "Jules? Hey Jules?" Pressure to her stomach while he continued to look at her face. "Come on Jules, wake up. Say something." He had a horrible feeling in his stomach. He couldn't breathe and for once Shawn couldn't concentrate on any details around him except for Juliet's face. Everything was in slow motion. The police bursting in, the gun fire outside, the paramedics who rushed in and had to pry Shawn away from Juliet.

That had been exactly Seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and seventeen seconds ago. Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the police department - who if he really was psychic would have been able to prevent Juliet from getting hurt in the first place - sat on the end of the chair beside an occupied hospital bed. Juliet's hospital bed. Two hours in surgey and they were going on six hours of recovery. She hadn't woken up yet. Hadn't stirred. Neither had Shawn. Not even when visiting hours were over. He'd convinced the nurses to let him stay. He'd be here for when she woke up. If she woke up.


End file.
